


warm

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: someone holds her safe and warm, someone rescues her from the storm
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> request: Hi I say your requests where open and was wondering if you could do a Mando x reader based of the song quartet at the ballet from Anastasia or at least the lyric “Someone holds her safe and warm, Someone rescues her from the storm” Please????? 💓💖💗💜💓💖❤️💗🧡💓❤️🧡🧡💖❤️💗🧡💜

how did she end up like this?

it’s _really_ , really cold outside, and she’s not wearing much. 

after running from a fight (about _maker_ know what) with din, she’d taken a walk to cool down… but not _this_ much. she hadn’t noticed the whipping winds and snow until she was substantially far from the lodgings the two had found for the night. 

now, the cold bites her skin through her thin nightclothes, and she suddenly remembers the words of the innkeeper. “best stay inside tonight. deadly cold. a storm’s coming.”

“stupid idiot,” she mutters to herself as yet another violent shiver wracks its way through her body.

“i have to agree,” a mechanical voice drawls from behind her. she spins, cheeks suddenly hot, even with the cold.

“din! how-”

“how doesn’t _matter_.” he lifts a thick coat and a comforter she recognizes as the one from their room’s bed. “come on. it’s only going to get colder.” 

she reluctantly (but secretly thankfully) takes the jacket and blanket, slipping them over her shoulders. she walks quietly beside him, pretending not to notice that he had donned a coat as well. 

the walk back is awkwardly silent, and she can’t really take it anymore, so she speaks up.

“i shouldn’t have run out like that.”

“you’re right, you shouldn’t have,” he bites back almost immediately, and she _almost_ stands down.

“i don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” he’s quiet. _like usual._ “but… i’m sorry.” the inn is a few steps away, but he stops to turn to her.

“i am too.” he wraps his arms around her, just holding her, and she feels _safe_. warm.

“can we go inside? i might freeze to death.”


End file.
